The Fall of Cobra
Summer, 1994 The Commander of Action Force met Skip and Eagle outside his office. The two colonels, the commanding officers of Z Force and SAS Force respectively, took seats in front of his desk. “Gentlemen, I take it you’re aware of the situation in Eastern Europe, regarding Cobra?” The Commander asked. “Only from what Big Ben told me during his debrief following his joining SAS Force after the Joes were closed down,” Eagle replied. “He mentioned something about Borovia… Excuse me, Borigia/Krazny-Morengo, being in upheaval, the Joes finding out Cobra was involved and a Cobra attack on Wolkekuckukland.” “I’ve not been following it on the news,” Skip admitted. “What with W-land and the upheaval in Borovia and then the collapse in Yugoslavia, it’s been hard to keep up.” The Commander nodded, “Yes, I know what you mean. Well, Cobra backed the democratic government’s overthrow in Borovia – I don’t care what the locals call it, Borovia is easier to say. They then invaded the principality of Trans-Carpathia, where our old friend Destro had a castle. Not long after, a missile was fired from the castle and obliterated Darklon’s keep in Darklonia. Cobra rolled in and then moved on to W-Land.” “I remember Big Ben talking about that,” Eagle said. “There was a GI Joe advisory team there, they were roundly ignored and undermined. Not longer after, the DOD recalled them and Cobra took over W-Land. Barely a month later, the Joes were disbanded and shut down.” “Yes, that was two months ago.” The Commander sighed. “I had wanted Action Force to intervene and support the Joes, but I was over-ruled by our oversight committee. The committee weren’t too keen on us interfering in Borovia, claiming it was an internal matter. Events in Trans-Carpathia and Darklonia overtook any discussion of the deployment of AF.” Skip and Eagle exchanged looks. “I presume things have changed now?” Skip asked. “Indeed they have, Colonel. The European Parliament has been persuaded by several Austrian members in particular that Cobra cannot be allowed to retain this foothold in Europe. I know they’ve had agents running amok now for nearly ten years, but this is beyond that. Intelligence assets inside the occupied areas have reported Cobra manufacturing weapons, tanks, aircraft and other equipment. Plus they have Destro back on their side. The Americans haven’t been entirely forthcoming on how the Hell that happened, but that means MARS are going to be supplying them more weapons.” The Commander paused, rubbing his eyes. “To this end, the EU Parliament, led by members from Austria, but backed by German, British and French representatives as well, have voted to order Action Force to remove Cobra from those countries unless they leave within the month.” “The EU Parliament ordered us?” Eagle asked. “Can they do that?” The Commander nodded. “The new charter revisions allow that under some circumstances, one of which is a major threat to European stability, security and peace. This is one of those threats. The only reason Cobra haven’t tried invading Hungary or Slovakia yet is because a Russian envoy apparently threatened Cobra with a massive retaliation if they did, even with the fall of Communism.” “How long until the deadline is announced?” Eagle asked. “Tonight, in time for the main news bulletins.” That evening, The Silent Castle, Trans-Carpathia Cobra Commander stood in the main command room of the Silent Castle, surrounded as usual by Destro, the Baroness, Zartan and Doctor Mindbender. Storm Shadow and his son Billy stood close by as well. Normally, this would’ve cheered the Commander no end. The clone of Mindbender had revealed the implants that allowed the Commander to brainwash Destro and Zartan to Cobra Commander a few months earlier. Both had returned to the Cobra fold immediately. The Baroness, Storm Shadow and Billy had been forced to endure the Brainwave Scanner’s none-too-gentle ministrations to return them to loyalty to Cobra. But the evening news bulletins were ruining Cobra Commander’s mood as they watched. “''So, Cobra are given until the end of this month to immediately vacate the occupied countries of Trans-Carpathia, Darklonia, Borigia/Krazny-Morengo formerly known as Borovia and Wolkekuckukland or the full force of Action Force will be directed against them,” the EU spokesman said. The Baroness could sense the fury Cobra Commander was barely containing, so she switched the TV off. “What do we do?” Billy asked, looking at his father with his one good eye. “Do we leave?” “Of course not!” Cobra Commander snapped. “It’s a bluff! Action Force can’t possibly expect to defeat us! We have an army, they’ve barely got two brigades!” Destro looked like he was about to object, but a glare from behind the Commander’s hood silenced him. '''Two minutes after midnight' The first of the next month The Cobra command centre was normally quiet at this time of night, with only a skeleton shift of Tele-Vipers and junior officers monitoring the radios. But not tonight. Tonight, as the deadline the EU had put Cobra under elapsed, Destro and the Baroness were present and the tension level in the room was palpable. “Request status of all posts,” Destro ordered. “Radar and SAM sites first.” The Tele-Vipers began scrambling to contact the installations. Moments later, the first bad news arrived. “SAM site Krait 5-5 is not responding to request for status, sir,” reported a Tele-Viper. “Radar station Krait 5-3 is not responding either.” Minutes passed by. “We’ve now confirmed, three radar posts and two SAM sites are off the air,” a junior officer reported to Destro. “I’ve got Krait 6-3 on line, they’re the closest to the stations not responding.” Destro took the proffered radio handset. “Krait 6-3, this is Destro, have you got a visual on the other stations in your area?” “They’re everywhere!” a panicked voice replied. “Six-three, say again.” “''I’m looking at fighter jets over Hill 95! How the hell did they get through?!”'' Destro handed the radio back. “That’s what I’d like to know. Someone go and fetch Cobra Commander. The Action Force assault has begun.” Three hours later Action Force operational command post Austria Skip, Eagle and Sky Raider, commanding officer of Space Force, stood near the map table where plotters were working. Overlapping radio transmissions were audible in the background as they watched. “''Thunder 2-2, this is Wolverine Actual. Request air support on the north ridge at map grid: 225313. How copy? Over''.” “''Roger Wolverine, Thunder. Solid copy on all, air support is moving into position at this time. Stand by''.” “''Darkstar, this is Grizzly, SEAD over''.” “''Grizzly, this is Darkstar. SEAD out''.” “''Grid to suppress: BW552911. Grid to mark: BW553978, over.”'' “''Darkstar copies all, go ahead''.” “''SA-6 Gainful, non-standard, -1 to -20, +20 +2. Marked smoke on the deck. 5 rounds, HEVT. CAS, TOT 62. Request splash, over''.” “''Message to observer. Alpha, three rounds, HE delay in effect. Three guns. Bravo, two rounds, two guns, smoke on the deck. SEAD, CAS, TOT 62. Target number: HN5209. Request Splash, out.”'' Skpi turned to Eagle, speaking over the radio chatter. “This seems to be going a little too well or am I being paranoid?” “I don’t think you’re being paranoid at all, Grant. It is going well. I’ve been waiting for something to go wrong for at least ninety minutes.” Eagle glanced at his clipboard he held. “Quickfire’s commandos destroyed the SAM site we tasked them to hit at the same time Bulldog’s airborne team hit the radar station and Barracuda’s SEALs hit their radar post. Sky Raider’s fighters hit the next sites with long range missiles from inside Austria before Cobra even knew what was happening.” Eagle shook his head. “Hunter’s Wolverine team crossed the border shortly after and destroyed another SAM site, even as the fighters were going in.” “We’ve lost two Skystrikers to ground fire,” Sky Raider commented. “They didn’t even have any air patrols up. My SAM hunters have been going to town taking down Cobra’s air defences whilst the Ospreys from Q-Force have hit nine airfields so far with no losses.” “It’s like Cobra didn’t believe this would happen,” Skip said. “Our air assault on Pvnsk went off flawlessly. The base was caught napping and the infantry troops destroyed two dozen mixed Cobra tanks before the crews could react. Rages, HISS II and Parasites all wiped out.” “''Rhino, this is Rhino-2. We are hauling to engage possible foot mobiles near National Museum. How copy? Over''.” “''This is Rhino, solid copy. Interrogative: are you able to determine its position and strength from your current position?. Over''.” “''Standby. Errrr..... Negative.... fires burning in the area are blocking our thermal scope''.” “''Rhino-2, hold your position and standby for the 6. How copy? Over''.” “Rhino-2 solid copy.” “''Rhino-2, this is Rhino Actual... err... Fall back 2 clicks from your current position. Break. Be advised: err... I'm calling in a strike on that building. Over''.” “''Roger, Rhino-2 copies all, we're Oscar Mike. Out''.” “''Warhammer, this is Rhino. How copy over?” “''Rhino, you're coming in weak and unreadable. Switch to backup frequency and try again.” “''Warhammer, this is Rhino. How do you read me now?” “''Warhammer reads you loud and clear, go ahead over.” “''Fire Mission... grid: JN159683. Twelve guns... two rounds... HE delay in effect... target number: NAB2602, over''.” Eagle looked at Skip. “Maybe our luck’s in,” he commented. Skip grunted. The Silent Castle Noon, that day Cobra Commander stared at the map before him. Destro and Mindbender stood by as Baroness narrated the set-up. “SAS Force commandos crossed the border at midnight local time. We believe they performed a high-altitude parachute drop from inside Austria, crossed the border and landed near targets inside Borovia. They destroyed two radar stations and a SAM battery. Shortly after that, air-ground standoff weapons were fired from inside Austria by Space Force Skystrikers, destroying more of the Borovia area air defences. The resulting hole in our coverage was exploited by Action Force aircraft. Strikes have been carried out by Space Force and Q Force fighters against every SAM site, radar station and airfield in Borovia’s western half.” She paused allowing this to sink in. “The commandos then moved further in, guiding air-strikes on mobile ground forces that responded to the attacks. Z Force Dragonfly attack helicopters, along with SAS Force’s Hawks provided close air support to the commandos and to Z Force infantry during an assault on the towns of Pvnsk, Morsk and Lrst.” The Baroness moved her pointer to indicate markers on the map. “Once they’d suppressed our air defences, Action Force’s fighters began engaging in raids on our airfields in eastern Borovia and against those in western Darklonia. Any aircraft that managed to get off the ground was either engaged by Skystrikers in air-combat mode or by their Conquest X-30s. A deep-strike team neutralised the Python Conquests before they even got airborne.” Cobra Commander sighed deeply. The Baroness continued her relentless briefing. “Action Force have, by now, established total air dominance over our entire territory. Artillery units and armour have moved across the border from Austria, supporting Tomahawk-transported airmobile Z Force infantry troops and the SAS Force commando groups. Our armour units in Borovia have been systematically eliminated. Units of tanks and our own road-mobile artillery are being hunted down and destroyed by air and by roving strike groups of HAVOCs, tanks and light armour.” “Do you have any good news?” Mindbender asked as the Baroness paused for breath. “We’ve killed around twenty of their troops and destroyed at least twelve aircraft.” “Twenty?!” Cobra Commander asked incredulously. “As far as we can tell. They are using overwhelming firepower against us, Commander. If they do not posses fire superiority, they simply withdraw from the engagement and call for reinforcements.” “''Constrictor 2! This is Constrictor 2-1! I have visual on enemy armor closing 12 clicks due north of the Lenin Monument! Supported by infantry, APCs and attack helos! How copy? Over!”'' “''2-1 Alpha, 2-2 Alpha! One of Constrictor-2 Victors just took a hit, I repeat, one of Constrictor 2's Victors has been hit!”'' “''Zombie 2, this is Constrictor 2-1! We are taking heavy fire along the river, break. 2-2 Echo's Victor is gone. They took a direct hit from a h…''” This last transmission cut off. The leaders of Cobra stood in silence. “We’re getting hammered here,” Mindbender said quietly. Cobra Commander glowered at him. The Commander turned back to the Baroness. “Continue.” “Action Force have over-run our forces in Borovia. What troops there are left are either holding their ground uselessly or retreating into Darklonia. Usually to their detriment as Action Force are already attacking Darklonia and have pushed into Wolkekuckukland from there.” She paused. “It might be prudent for us to withdraw to Cobra Island.” “What of Anna Conda and her forces?” Destro asked. The Baroness shrugged, “That Austrian hussy is refusing to acknowledge our transmissions. No doubt she hopes to preserve some elements of her command to avoid Cobra’s complete defeat in Europe.” “Mount up every remaining unit we have,” Cobra Commander snarled. “Throw everything at Action Force!” The next morning The Silent Castle, Trans-Carpathia Cobra Commander entered the main ops room after having his morning meal. Destro, Mindbender, Baroness and Zartan were all present already. “Report,” Cobra Commander barked. “Our forces are in total disarray,” Destro said first. “Without air support, they have been torn to shreds. Action Force has swept across Borovia like the Mongol hordes, sweeping our forces before them. Their advance into W-land was equally swift, ruthless and complete. We briefly held them up in Darklonia, but that didn’t last and they’re moving toward the Trans-Carpathian border. Already a Z Force air assault has taken place against the capital.” “They’ve attacked the capital?” Cobra Commander asked, surprised. He turned and walked to the windows. In the distance smoke was visible over the country’s small city. Aircraft could even be seen flying around. Suddenly a sonic boom shook the castle, Cobra Commander turned to look out another window and saw a Skystriker flying into the distance. He turned back toward the capital. Another fighter jet was racing toward the castle. This time it was a Conquest X-30, flying much more slowly toward the castle. Missiles were visible on the wings and as it roared by, the pilot tipped the plane’s wings to show both the orange lightning bolt emblem of Space Force on one wing and the ‘Action Force’ stencilled logo on the other. Cobra Commander knew what this meant. “They’re brazenly flying past like that to let us know they can strike any time they like.” He looked around at his top advisors. “I never did like Europe,” he said. “Is my helicopter still here?” “Yes, Commander,” Mindbender replied. “Then let’s get out of here.” “What about the troops?” Zartan asked as he and the others followed Cobra Commander from the room. “Who cares? We need to survive or there won’t be a Cobra any more.” Moments later, Cobra Commander boarded the helicopter. Destro and the Baroness moved to take the pilot and co-pilot seats and began preparing for take off. Zartan and Mindbender moved to sit opposite the Commander. Storm Shadow and Billy sat either side of him, both with katanas at the ready. The Cobra transport helicopter lifted off from the castle as another Skystriker flew past. Destro dropped the helicopter’s nose to gain speed and steered the helicopter away from the castle. Within moments, a pair of Conquest X-30s drew level with the helicopter. “''Attention, Cobra transport, this is Space Force Conquest X-30 Hurricane 1-3 on GUARD, please respond.”'' Destro glanced back at the Commander, who was staring at Mindbender. Destro shrugged then flicked on the radio on the international distress frequency. “This is Cobra transport on GUARD.” “Cobra transport, this is Hurricane 1-3, please identify your crew and state your intentions or we will regard you as hostile and open fire.” Destro and the Baroness exchanged looks. The transport was unarmed and stood no chance against a high-tech air superiority fighter. “This is Cobra Commander’s personal transport. On board are him, Destro, the Baroness, Doctor Mindbender, Zartan, Storm Shadow and the Commander’s son, Billy.” “''Uh, roger that, transport. Stand by.”'' Destro and the Baroness exchanged another look, this time even more concerned. They both knew the US government would dearly love to get their hands on the people aboard the helicopter and would probably not shed any tears if the Space Force fighter simply shot it down. “Transport, Hurricane 1-3. I have been authorised to provide an escort for you to the Hungarian border. You will not deviate from that course or you will be fired upon. Once you enter Hungarian airspace, you will be escorted to an airfield to refuel by local fighters. Once you have refuelled, you will be escorted out of Hungary by their Air Force.” “What happens to us then?” The Baroness asked. “''I’ve no idea, ma’am,” the pilot replied politely. “''All I was told was to escort you to Hungary, they will allow you to refuel and then you’re on your own.” There was a brief pause, “''You want my opinion? Get out of Europe whilst you still can and go back to Cobra Island. At this point you’re lucky you’ve not had a Sidewinder up your infra-red signature.”'' “Transport copies, out,” Destro replied. The helicopter flew on toward the Hungarian border, with a pair of Conquest X-30s either side of it. Cobra Commander brooded in the back, he’d been shot and left for dead. He’d come back once; he could come back again. It was only a matter of time… Notes The idea behind this story was to show how Cobra ended up leaving the central European nations they conquered at the end of the GI Joe comics series. I wrote it as the commanders in their HQs listening to radio reports to avoid doing another WOTRS or Operation Cheetah style epic. The radio chatter is based on radio chatter in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but with several of the call-signs changed (some of them to Cobra-style call-signs) and with some locations changed, like the 'Lenin Monument'. The report about fighter jets over Hill 95 is also based on a line from MW2, where a panicked radar operator reports Russian jets over I-95. Category:Stories